


A Punch That Could Kill a God

by MrMothball



Category: Fallout 4, Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: But no, F/F, I could've been sleeping, I decided to fuck up my sleep schedule even further by writing this, I wrote this at roughly 1am as a joke, My parents would be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMothball/pseuds/MrMothball
Summary: When they said nuclear family, they definitely didn't mean it like this.





	A Punch That Could Kill a God

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't love a girl who could kill you instantly?

Pam was like a human punch. She was an utter bombshell, literally and figuratively. Death kissed the ground where she stood and all you could do was weep in admiration. God, you loved this woman.

She entered your life quickly and unexpectedly, and you soon found out that a family could be more than a husband, a wife and a child. A family could be a Pam, a Trash Hulk husband, a radroach son/husband who existed in a Schrödinger's cat-like state, a three eyed metal husband, 1000 coffee sons, a son from the street, and a field of beautiful ghost children. Pam opened your eyes, she changed you for the better.

Not even the harsh wastelands could get you down when you were with her. The cosmic horror behind her sunglasses held power you couldn't even begin to perceive, and you would happily spend your whole life trying.

But you knew it couldn't last.

The Final Pam had a mission, she was an eldritch being created with a purpose and you knew you couldn't hold her from it. Even as the sky dissolved above you and the grass beneath your feet dissipated, you were sure of your choice.

"Go," you choked out, letting out the tears you were holding back, "you have a purpose in this world, I would never want to take that away from you."

The Final Pam pulled you into her arms, stroking your hair softly. You savored the feeling of her body against yours, the way they fit so perfectly together. It was just like you to fall in love with someone who could never stay.

Pam pulled away and stroked your cheek gently. She kissed your lips once, a soft and tender goodbye. "God forgive me," she said, a single tear rolling down her perfect, sharp cheekbone. 

And then she was flying, flying away into the emptiness above your head. You watched until she was no more than a speck, and then she was gone.

You'd look after her family, her beautiful sons and husbands, and you'd wait for the day she would return. You knew you'd see her again, she would come back to you.

The Pam who Death forgot.


End file.
